Death note discorded
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: The elements have a new opponent to face. One not like any other they have ever faced before? Can they defeat this enemy or will the world be left for eternal suffering under an evil rule? Can their friendship pull through this time or will it fall? Who will come out on top as the winner? Rated T for safety. Warning: Small mention of some violence though not really that much.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Far off in a world where there is no Death note lies the world of the elements of harmony.

However the land is not peaceful even with these powerful elements as dangerous enemies dare to try to fight against them.

So far the elements worked together rising up against the enemies and defeated them all.

However is their winning streak about to come to an end or will they be able to rise up against the newest enemy coming their way?

A man with a Hawaiian shirt, a fishing hat with a deer antler as well as a not so curved goat horn popping out of the hat and he has a blueish purple dragon wing along with a dark purple bird wing folded on his back. He smirks as his mismatching amber and green eyes sparkle with mischief. "I'm back~!" He says in a sing song voice only to let out a low evil laugh.

….

Near is heading to the store to see if there is any new puzzles he might enjoy completing. He pauses when something unusual moving in the sky catches his eye making him look up.

A pink cloud rolls in as if it were a regular cloud.

"What the?" Near looks confused at this.

The cloud rumbles as if threatening to unleash it's powers of bringing water down onto the land.

A single drop comes out and lands on Near's forehead making him instinctively close his eyes slightly lowering his head for a moment as the drop hits.

He then looks back up to the cloud not really happy. "You are not natural." He says. "Where did you come from and how were you made?" He wonders to himself.

Then suddenly there is a downpour.

He lowers his head with an annoyed look as he can't even come up with any idea on how this is happening. He blinks as he notices something. He raises a hand slightly cupping it only for brown liquid to fall onto it. He recognizes it as chocolate milk. "This doesn't make sense." He says lowering his hand only to look around himself.

There are some more pink clouds coming along also raining chocolate milk rain.

"I need to find the others." He says to himself. "Maybe they have an idea on what's going on." He races away to find them. He spots that some farms are getting a cola storm with snow cone colored clouds. He turns away and picks up the pace to find the others.

This is not right! Not right at all!

He turns a corner only to find Light. "What's going on?" He asks the male he almost ran into.

"I was hoping you might know." Light replies.

"Let's find the others." Near says.

"The closest is Halle's place. Let's start there." Light says.

Near nods and Light takes the lead as the two rush off to go to Halle's place.

When they arrive Halle was just leaving her place looking concerned and confused at the sky.

She turns noticing the two racing towards her. "Oh I'm so glad that you are here." She says. "What is with the weather?"

"We aren't sure." Light says as they slow to a stop being close enough to Halle now.

L arrives. "I'm glad I found you guys." He says. "Whatever is going on it must be some kind of dark magic." He says. "I'm sixty percent sure."

"But this is awesome!" Matsuda says.

The others turn to look.

Matsuda has his head tilted back trying to catch as much of the chocolate milk he can in his open mouth.

Halle slightly rolls her eyes at Matsuda just being Matsuda. "Well whatever is going on it needs to be stopped." She says and the others look back to her.

"Oh don't worry." Matt says coming over with an umbrella which he also helps cover the nearest person from the chocolate rain which happens to be Near.

Near gives him a grateful look.

Light looks thoughtful. "Maybe something like this happened before." He says.

"I have many old books." L says. "Maybe we could find something there."

The others nod and head off to L's place.

They look through books until they are called to the place where the elements previous owners are currently living through telephone by the previous owners. They rush over as fast as they could.

"What's going on?" Light asks. "I'm sure you have answers since you brought us here."

Falcon nods. "Yes." He takes the lead as he leads the elements of harmony holders down a hall. "I'm afraid an old foe me and the others thought we had defeated has returned." He explains. "His name is Discord."

They reach the end of the hall and stop.

Falcon turns to look to the current owners of the elements that followed him. He gestures to a few stain glass windows with images depicting a story with few windows to do so as to leave space for other pictures to remember an event by. "When me and my group wielded the elements we rose up against a mighty foe. Discord. He was bringing about chaos and along with it suffering for all those he put under his typhoon of chaos." He tells them. "When me and my group defeated him we thought that he was gone for good. Turned to stone." He looks to the window depicting the defeat. "However." He closes his eyes then opens them half way as he turns to look to the others. "Since me and my group are no longer connected to the elements the spell has broken. The storms like the cotton candy clouds raining chocolate milk is just the beginning of his dark magic he will cast upon the world I'm afraid." He closes his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "It is now you that control their power and you need to wield it to take down Discord." He says.

Light, who had practiced some magic when he had nothing to do then found a book on some old magic, uses the magic he found he had the ability to cast to make the box that keeps the elements safe to them. "I'm confident we can defeat Discord with these." He uses his magic, the magic glow around his hand like a unicorns horn would have magic glow around it, to open the levitating box.

Only it's empty.

In surprise Light stops casting magic making the box drop.

Everyone stares in surprise and horror.

Matsuda barely seems fazed. "Well if anyone needs me I'll be outside in the chocolate milk rain with a swivel straw." He heads to leave grinning.

Only to be brought back to the others by Near who snaps out of his surprise and shock to drag the other back.

"This doesn't make sense." Light gasps. "It's locked by a spell only I can unlock."

There is an evil laugh that echoes all around them making them look around trying to find out where it is coming from.

"Oh making sense." A voice speaks in the same way as the laugh. "What fun is there in making sense?" It has a slight purr.

"Discord." Falcon growls.

"Ah Falcon. Did you miss me?" The voice, Discord says, then there is a small barely there flash as one of images of Discord starts to move as if he put himself into it. "I missed you." He says and moves along to another window folding his wings he had open when he brought the window of himself to life. "It's so boring and lonely being stone but you wouldn't know because I don't turn others to stone." He sits on the head of a person looking like they are suffering only to gently knock on it as if it were hollow stone.

"I can't believe we are talking to a window." Halle sighs.

Discord goes to the window next to her. "Ah the lovely Halle." He says as she turns to him. "Famed for being the element of generosity."

"So you know who we are." Light says.

"Why yes." Discord smirks. "Light the element of magic. The most powerful of them all."

"You must be resourceful." Matt says.

"Matt famed for loyalty which is the element of harmony you represent." Discord continues.

"Where exactly is this conversation going?" Near asks.

"Near. The element of kindness." Discord hums. "You are all an interesting looking bunch."

Matsuda is looking outside at the chocolate rain. "Oh chocolate rain. Here chocolate rain." He beckons it.

Then suddenly the window Discord appears on the window he is looking out of making Matsuda take a few steps back in surprise.

"Let's not forget about my favorite element." Discord says smirking at Matsuda. "The element of laughter held by you Matsuda."

"So you know who we are." L speaks. "You should tell us where the elements are now."

Discord moves over on the windows closest to L. "Oh straight to the point aren't you." He states. "Though I suppose I should have expected it from the element of honesty. L."

Falcon's eyes narrow. "What have you done with the elements of harmony!?" He demands.

Discord sighs tilting his head back in annoyance. "Oh I've forgotten how so glum you can be sometimes." He would probably roll his eyes is he didn't turn to look to them. "Fine. I'll tell you but only in my way." He makes the image bigger and moves around on the windows. "Twists and turns are my master plan then find the elements back where you began." He says 'back where you began' as he puts the window image back to it's rightful place with the last words echoing like a haunting note.

"What do you think he meant?" Matsuda asks.

Light looks thoughtful along with the others. He glances outside and that's when it hits him. "I think he is talking about the hedge maze that a rich friend of mine had built for some entertainment." He says.

Falcon nods. "It's possible."

"I believe that we have to go through the maze then head back to the start where we will then find the elements." L says.

The others agree then they head off to go to find the elements to take Discord down.

As they leave there is a haunting evil laugh echoing in the room.

AN:

If you are interested in where this story came from and are open minded about what shows people watch here is a little authors note for you. The rest are free to continue to the next chapter.

Yes this is based off of MLP and the man is based off of the villain Discord as seen by the name and well can be seen as just another version of him if he were to be in the Death note world. I'm trying to make it a little different for it being a Death note story.

Hope you enjoy!

Mello.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: The truth is too much!

L's P.O.V.

We make it to the hedge maze as Light's friends brings us around back to it then leaves having too much to tend to so can't stay for long.

Discord appears in front of us. "This is a game." He says. "There are simple rules. No magic and everyone must play or I win." He smirks. "Good luck!" He then vanishes again.

Light looks to us as we flank him. "No matter what we will win against Discord. We can do this together."

We turn to the hedge maze looking determined. "Together." We say in unison as best as we can while moving one foot forward.

Then out of now where like we tripped a trap hedge walls appear between us staring from the right side then moving to the left until we are separated no way to go back as it is blocked off.

"Meet in the center! We'll regroup there!" Light calls.

"Rodger that!" I reply with a small smile.

"See you there!" Matt also replies.

"Meet you in the center!" Halle is the next to reply.

"On it!" Near also adds his own vocal reply.

I begin moving heading down the only way to go.

There are kind of faint footsteps letting me know the others have also begun to move.

I race through the maze trying to get to the center. I turn corners as I look for any signs of the space in the middle that has to be the center or it would be impossible to find. I notice something on the ground making me skid to a stop. I turn to look.

My eyes are not playing tricks on me.

There are three strawberries laying on the ground with part of their stems still.

Suddenly they start rolling away as if they have a mind of their own.

I watch them confused. "What the hell?" I chase after them following them through the maze until I find myself in what looks like a strawberry field with strawberry bushes around as if waiting to be harvested.

The hedge's don't seem to exist here so this means I must be no longer in the maze.

I walk forward glancing around a little. "Where am I?" I know for a fact Light's friend doesn't have a place like this.

Suddenly one of the strawberries fall from the bush next to me followed by others with all bushes giving up at least one that roll into three groups.

There are low snickers as if it's their hello as the three groups roll around me.

"What the?" I question this glancing around a little as the three groups of rolling strawberries move around me in a circle.

One group move up to kind of look like some sort of strange living creature with a mouth and eyes that have pupils as well as some teeth made from the stems of the strawberries. "We are the keepers of the grove of truth." It says. "You may ask us." It goes back to being a pile of strawberries.

The second group raises. "One question. Future or present." It then goes back to being a pile of strawberries.

"But be warned." The third group speaks rising. "That the truth may not always be pleasant." It then goes back to being a pile of strawberries.

"Ok." I say looking a little thoughtful. "I have only a ten percent chance I should trust this place but I have a real bad question." I say then I look to the general area of the groups of strawberries. "What's going to come from this here mission?" I ask.

The three groups stop rolling suddenly then they begin to roll deeper into the orchard of strawberry bushes telling me to follow them.

I do and we come up to a small lake that could be considered a huge puddle instead of an actual lake. I walk up to it and stop at the edge with the keepers of the grove of truth flanking me.

Two on my left and one on my right as they stay risen up in a position they can all see me.

"Go ahead." One says.

"Take a look." Another says.

I kneel at the edge and peering down at the water.

A vision appears on the crystal clear water's glossy surface.

It's of me and my closest friends standing glaring at each other as Light stands in the middle like a middle person between two lines of people though they can all look to others alright.

"This is all a waste of time!" Matt says as his head appears looking in the same direction that his image in the picture of all of us together to slightly cover the picture of all of us together then it vanishes as he is done speaking.

"I hope I never see you again!" Matsuda has the same moment like Matt as the others follow.

"Fine." Near.

"Fine!" Halle.

"It's settled." Light finishes it off seeming to stare right at me like we had a big fight shattering our friendship.

We all run off in different directions then the vision ripples to nothing.

I raise my head in horror. "No." I gasp. "Our friendship over?" I can't believe this!

My friends….. My first friends that I have ever gotten, Watari is my care taker and adopted father, having our friendship fall apart!?

I slightly glance up. "That just can't be the truth." I say.

The keepers of the grove of truth move a little closer making me look to them as I try to look to the one speaking.

"The truth does make your heart ache?" One of them says.

"Sometimes a lie is easier to take." Another says as I find myself staring into it's eyes that have a faded picture of Discord talking looking me in the eyes with hypnotizing eyes as the words travel around me like an echo.

I don't fight it. I don't want my friendship that I care for so much to come to an end. My world swirls like how the eyes I am looking at do. I feel a shift inside of me as something within me changes.

Next thing I know I am being snapped out of my swirling trance by Light's voice saying my name only to find myself facing a hedge maze wall.

The grove of truth has vanished but I don't care about that.

"I'm so glad I found you. I thought I heard talking." He says from behind me moving closer to me then stops and I am sure he is confused. "Who were you talking to?" He asks confused.

"I was talking to….." I pause for a second to decide what to tell him. "Nobody." I say turning to look to Light only to avoid eye contact as the lie slips easily past my lips.

Light looks surprised and then even more confused. "What?"

I move over to stand in front of him. "Nothing." I still avoid eye contact. "We should get going." I begin walking to continue on my way through the maze.

Light hesitates a moment murmuring to himself then laughs as I deduce he believes I would never lie then he joins me as we head on our way to find the others.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two: Stop laughing!

Matsuda's P.O.V.

I am walking along through the maze looking around myself until I find myself in a place full of balloons on three story white and pink round things like it's a balloon garden.

The smiling faces and the soft sound of laughter floating around me.

I walk along through the balloon garden grinding. "Oh wow! The very first balloon garden I've ever seen!"

It's cool!

Suddenly something grand my leg yanking it up this causing me to fall face first into a pile of mud.

The laughter slightly gets louder.

I glance around as some balloons move closer with one that has its string around my leg. I find I can't smile when looking at the faces. "What gives?" I ask them.

Their laughter goes back to being quiet.

A balloon with Discords wicked smile and voice comes over to me. "Awww what's the matter? I thought you would enjoy a good laugh."

I lay there as the mud somehow slides off like it isn't real. I look down and away as the balloon releases my leg. "But they are laughing at me not with me." I say getting to my feet glancing around myself.

"It's hardly different when it comes to you. Your friends laught at you all the time." The Discord balloon says.

"It is different!" I protest. "And no they don't!"

"Oh really?" The Discord balloon starts to circle around me as it and the other balloons start laughing louder again.

"Stop laughing at me!" I say in distress. I turn to look around myself in pure distress as five balloons move closer.

Next thing I see is the other elements faces on the balloons laughing at me like I'm some kind of joke.

I back away wanting to curl into myself. "Stop it!" I fall to sit clutching my knees to my chest burying my head into my knees as I feel like crying.

"Oh poor Matsuda." The Discord balloon says from behind me then as I lift my head revealing my sad eyes it moves around to face me. "And I thought laughter made you happy." It says looking me in the eyes with hypnotizing eyes.

I don't fight it. My world swirls like how the eyes I am looking at do. I feel something shift inside me then I blink and open my eyes angrily seeing the world back to normal. I get to my feet glaring out in front of me. "Happy?" I growl. "I don't think so."

The balloons all begin to pop as the balloon garden goes to a hedge maze.

"Matsuda!" Light's voice speaks as he rushes over to me from behind as I can hear his footsteps rushing over. "I'm so glad we found you." His footsteps pause.

I spin around to glare at him. "Oh you are huh?" I growl. "Why? To have a good laugh!?" I walk past him silently telling him I will not take it.

"Huh?" Light's voice barely registers in my mind as I walk through an opening in the hedge maze where L is leaning against a wall.

I don't care what the other two say as I keep going only to have them catch up to me.

Like I care and I quite enjoy the silence.

No laughter!

Just how I like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three: Must be mine!

Halle's P.O.V.

"I was hoping to get this evil being taken down. Not running around a maze." I speak to myself as I walk. I close my eyes with a sigh for a moment only to run into a wall. "Oof." I stumble back then I blink as I find myself staring at three diamonds in diamond shapes in the wall. "Oh." I gasp.

Discord's voice speaks. "Well done Halle you have found the one thing that is almost as beautiful as me." He says. "What do you think?"

"Can't fool me with that." I turn and begin walking away.

Suddenly there is a small light only for Mello to appear in front of me.

"Mello?" I question. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." Mello says then walks past me to look to the diamonds. "Don't you think that they are pretty?"

"Yeah but we should get going. The others are waiting." I say. "Let someone else have it."

Mello turns to look to me. "Oh but Halle" He comes over to me. "Every girl likes a diamond." He looks into my eyes.

"True." I agree moving closer to him.

Oh how I wish he was actually interested in me.

"Well then think of them like a gift from me." He speaks and looks me in the eyes with hypnotizing eyes as Discord's voice echoes around me and a faint appearance of his face instead of Mello's. "Greed is a natural thing to have and it can be so much better than anything else."

My world swirls like how the eyes I am looking at do then it goes back to normal. I dash past Mello who turns to Discord not caring and I get to the diamonds. "MINE!" I begin scratching against the wall to dig the diamonds out.

Once I have dug them out I am filthy but I don't care!

There in front of me is a huge diamond!

"Oh how super beautiful!" I gasp in amazement running up to it embracing it as best as I can like a lover. "Now let's get you home." I move my back to it and I slide my hands under it till I find a good grip then I lift it.

It's heavy but it's worth it and it's all mine!

If anyone asks I'll just say I found it elsewhere and that I found it so it's mine!

Suddenly the rock wall that I dug into collapse seeming to faze out of existence not that I care about some dumb rock.

"Halle!" Light's voice makes me pause to glance back. "There you are!" He says coming from where the rock wall used to be as L and Matsuda stay behind.

L and Matsuda both seem to have a grey tint to them now with L mostly avoiding eye contact along with Matsuda having a sneer on his face.

Light pauses looking confused. "Why are you carrying a huge boulder?"

I let the diamond fall to the ground looking offended at him. "What do you mean boulder!?" I hug it again. "This big beauty is a diamond!" I smirk at Light. "And it's all mine." I look lovingly to the diamond stroking it. I move to pick it up again and stare at Light close up to try to intimidate him. "Keep your envious eyes off of it." I turn and begin to continue on my way.

The others I'm pretty sure are following me.

Oh well I have my diamond.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four: Time for a change!

Near's P.O.V.

I am walking along the maze looking around myself trying to calculate the best way to get to the center. I spot it, it's pretty obvious with it being decorated, through an open area of the maze and I head to it. I glance around when

No one else seems to be here yet.

"Near." A voice speaks behind me.

I turn to look to who it is.

It's a toy robot. "It seems like you've been left behind." It says.

"Oh no. I'm sure that they are doing their best to find me." I reply.

"Yes. But surely it burns you up at how weak and helpless they think you are." The toy continues as it continues to hover to look at my face.

I pause for a moment.

Weak and helpless?

They never showed any signs of thinking that way….

"No they don't." I say.

"Oh really?" The toy questions. "They only think that speaking up on how weak and helpless they truly think you are will make it even worse. They only consider you as nothing more than a child that can't handle the outside world."

"No you're lying!" I counter.

"I promise I am not. Just ask one of your so called friends." The toy disappears.

"Near!" Halle's voice speaks.

I turn to her glad that she made it. "Halle!"

She rushes over to me and wraps her arms around me like a protective mother. "Oh I'm so glad you're safe."

"Of course. I can take care of myself." I tell her.

Her face falls to show that she thinks otherwise but doesn't voice it. "Well don't worry I'm here and nothing will happen to you."

I pull away. "I'm not a child." I tell her sternly. "I really can take care of myself."

Halle looks worried then sighs. "Oh Near. We didn't want to say anything but you are a child. Surely you can see why we all want to protect you since you're weaker and helpless."

I shake my head. "You know that's a lie."

She looks sympathetic. "You'll admit to yourself one day."

I turn away and suddenly the toy teleports to in front of me.

"I told you." It says.

"I can't believe it." I sigh looking down.

Halle's gaze can't be felt on me anymore like she left but I don't really care right now.

"Well I think that you should show them how strong you truly are." The toy says and a faint image of Discords face appears staring at me in the eyes with hypnotizing eyes as the words echo in my head. "You've been kind for far too long. It's time to be cruel."

I don't fight it. My world swirls like how the eyes I am looking at do. I feel something shift inside me and something I have never felt appears within me.

It's not anger as that is like fire.

It's not any feeling I can think of.

It's like ice just freezing cold ice.

"Near!" Light's voice reaches my ears behind me.

I blink making it all go back to normal and shake my head feeling a little dizzy but it goes away.

Light keeps talking. "I'm so glad that I found you. It's good to see a kind face. This awful maze is getting to everyone." He says as he moves closer to me.

I find it a little annoying right now. I turn around with an unsympathetic look. "Aww boo hoo hoo." I say.

Light looks at me surprised and confused.

I walk towards him. "Why don't you use your precious little magic and make everything alright?" I raise an eyebrow crossing my arms over my chest.

"Uhh…." Light pauses.

I know that I hit a weak spot.

He wants to make everything alright.

It's written all over his face.

I smirk. "Oh that's right. You can't." I turn starting to walk towards the others that came with Light. "You're too weak to do any magic that is actually helpful." I turn away from him smirking as I walk away.

Two of the three begin walking with me with L in the lead.

Matsuda is in my way.

I push my side against him knocking him into the hedge maze wall.

L stops to laugh.

"And what are you laughing at!?" Matsuda growls glaring at L.

L avoids eye contact. "Cotton candy." He says.

I don't care enough to give a look back and soon I hear the others following me as I keep my head high and a smirk on my face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five: Who needs loyalty!

Matt's P.O.V.

I am running through the maze really wishing I had my DS or something! I look around myself then I turn a corner only for a game controller to float right on past me. "That must be my element!" I chase after it until I turn a final corner finding myself in a small maze clearing with Discord laying on a hammock making me skid to a stop as my element is nowhere to be seen.

"Oh this is quite relaxing." He says putting on some sunglasses.

I raise my fists getting ready to fight. "Come on Discord! I'll fight you!"

Discord sits up looking at me with his hands in a position as if to say 'chill' as he speaks. "Hey. I came to deliver a message."

"I got a message for you! It's called my fist!" I can see how cool this will be just like in my games!

He removes his sunglasses looking serious making me lower my fists in curiosity. "Listen closely as this is important." He flies over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder slightly curled around me from behind. "A weighty choice is yours to make. The right decision or a big mistake. If the wrong one is what you choose the foundation will crumble without you." He moves away to turn to face me still flying. He watches my face as he snaps his fingers then a DS appears with the screen showing a black and white swirling pattern that seems to draw me in.

"Whammy's house…. Crumble without me….." I say as if in a trance as I see it falling apart and the ones that are my friends and that I care for from there trying to escape even though with no Whammy's house they have no home. "NO!" I call out in horror.

The image vanishes as does the DS.

Discord looks into my eyes. "You can take them and leave the game." He says looking at me with hypnotizing eyes. "Or you can continue endlessly wandering this maze."

My world swirls like how the eyes I am looking at do. I have to go. I have to save Whammy's house!

As my world returns to normal Discord moves to the side.

The hammock is gone showing the way out of the maze.

I dash for it.

Forget my friends Whammy's house needs me more!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six: They are not my friends!

Light's P.O.V.

After helping Halle with the giant boulder she insists is a diamond I end up finding myself carrying it on my own as the others walk ahead.

"We just need to find Matt." I pant. "As a team we are unstoppable."

L pauses looking at where we can see the end of the maze. "Will you look at that. Matt is running away. He's abandoning us." He says as we all stop walking.

I drop the boulder. "Now I know that's a lie." I look and sure enough Matt has a grey tint like the others and he is running away out of the maze.

Discord suddenly appears in front of us. "Well it seems someone broke the everyone has to play rule."

Suddenly the hedge maze is taken away.

"I win!" He smirks.

"That's not fair!" I counter.

"Oh I don't think we've been properly introduced." Discord sighs. "I am Discord. Master at chaos and disharmony. Hello!" He says the hello in a voice that is like that it should be obvious.

"How are we supposed to find the elements when you took away the maze!" I demand.

Discord laughs like I told the funniest joke in the world. "You thought it was the elements that were in the maze?" He snaps his fingers and suddenly we are watching a flashback.

Flashback:

Discord. makes the image bigger and moves around on the windows. "Twists and turns are my master plan then find the elements back where you began." He says 'back where you began' as he puts the window image back to it's rightful place with the last words echoing like a haunting note.

End of flashback.

"I never said they were in the maze." He points out.

So the back where you began isn't by going through the maze then head back to the entrance….. It's something else.

I think. "Back where you began. Back where you began." I think to myself a little out loud. "Falcon's hall? Where we found the elements?"

There's some commotion behind me distracting me.

I turn to look at the others.

Discord can't help but laugh at me.

"What are you laughing at!" Matsuda zips over with an angry glare at Discord.

"Oh you all are just so entertaining." Discord laughs.

"Well quit it!" Matsuda demands.

"Oh yeah?" Near speaks up coming over slightly to the two. "Well haha."

Matsuda turns to Near. "Quit it!"

"No." Near responds looking smug. "Haha."

"QUIT IT!" Matsuda calls out looking distressed.

"No." Near still looks smug. "Hahahaha."

Halle looks ready to kill anyone from getting close to her boulder that she believes is a diamond.

L moves up to it and looks a little thoughtful at it with a smirk. "Say. Halle." He says. "Light said we should split this diamond six ways." He looks to Halle. "you know. Since we found it together."

Halle attacks L knocking him harshly off the boulder. "Forget it! It's mine!" She starts attacking L or at least trying to as L continues to back up making all of her attacks miss. She then rushes back to the boulder picking it up moving away.

L rushes over and jumps on the boulder to further tease Halle.

Halle turns to glare at him. "Don't touch my diamond!" She demands.

Near comes over to them. He puts a hand on the boulder. "I'm touching your gem Halle." He snickers. "Hahaha."

A terribly looking storm of the pink cotton clouds and chocolate milk rain begins.

Matsuda looks up glaring at the clouds. "Chocolate milk!? I hate it!"

I groan closing my eyes annoyed. "I just want to go home!"

Then it hits me.

Home! Back where you began!

"The elements are in Tokyo!" I say and I begin to move to the chaotic Tokyo. I turn to the others. "Come on. I'm sure this is actually what he meant." I take the lead and the others just follow.

We are half way when suddenly it's night.

We pause as we can't see anything really.

"Wow!" L says. "I can see so much better now!"

I hear him start to walk then he slips and I hear him knocking over the others.

"I meant to do that." He says as if in 'oops'.

I sigh and try to walk but I find myself slipping.

The sun comes up and I see that the paths have become soap.

"What!?" I gasp.

Discord skates along the soap path past me. "Fun isn't it?" He chuckles.

Matsuda also starts skating on the soap. He glares at me as he passes me and Discord vanishes. "This might seem fun but trust me it's not."

I sigh and carefully walk having to slide sometimes.

We reach my place.

I open the door and turn to the others. "Ok we are here. Now please everyone just go inside."

"I will not." L says as he walks in and he turns fully grey.

"With pleasure." Near kicks over a plastic pot turning fully grey before going inside looking smug.

"I hate this!" Matsuda snarls also walking in turning fully grey.

I notice we are missing Halle. I turn and see her trying to push the boulder that doesn't seem to budge. "Please." I ask feeling desperate. "We have to hurry."

"Oh no." Halle looks at me with a glare. "I know what you are up to. As soon as I go in you'll come and take Wilbur away!"

I raise an eyebrow. "Wilbur?"

"Well it wont work." Halle says in warning.

I sigh. "you're not going in without him are you?"

Halle shakes her head as she turns fully grey.

I go over and pick up the boulder. "Fine!" I snap slightly and begin to carry it inside.

"And don't you dare think about taking him. I know where you live." Halle says in warning.

I roll my eyes and I toss Wilbur inside just enough to land mostly inside.

The door and the area around it needed to be updated anyways and I didn't really like it in the first place.

"Careful! You'll scratch him!" Halle whines throwing her arms around Wilbur.

I sigh. "Alright. Now let's find the elements." I say as I begin looking at the for the book that I first found some information on the elements in. "Where is it?"

There is a splash and I glance back.

Near poured a bucket of water over Misa's head.

What is she doing here anyways? I thought I took her key after we broke up!

Misa jumps and glares at Near. "What was that for?"

"Misa." Near smirks. "What's sopping wet and stupid?"

Misa looks confused.

"Your face!" Near slams the bucket onto her head before moving away.

I groan.

Misa must have been with the others, since my dad has a spare key just in case, as the others come over probably were looking for us.

"Light! It's good you're here." Dad says only to stop looking at the others. "Why does everyone look so grey?" He turns to me.

"Long story." I sigh turning to look for the book. "Did you see the book with a picture of the elements of harmony on a mantle in a gem version on the front cover?" I ask.

"Oh yes." Dad says going over to another bookshelf grabbing it.

I go over to him. "Thanks."

But just before I can grab it Near swoops in and steals it.

"Give it back!" I demand.

Near smirks at me. "Keep away!" He tosses it over to L.

I chase after it getting more and more annoyed. "L give me that book."

L is holding the book. "I don't have any book." He tosses it to Matsuda.

I try to grab it as I chase after it but Matsuda tosses it to Near then they keep tossing it around before I can get close enough to grab it. "you guys!"

Mogi leaps and knocks the book away before Near can grab it.

I almost grab it when Halle steals it. "Do you have any idea what you took?!" I demand.

"No. But if you want it then I want it!" Halle calls over her shoulder.

I chase after her but end up loosing her somehow. "Where is she? Where is Halle?" I demand panting slightly.

L turns his head away slightly. "Beats me." He says.

I growl. "Fine." I am about to start fighting with them when Halle peeks out from behind Wilbur.

Gevanni quickly moves in knocking it out of Halle's hands to me.

I catch it.

The others look ready to take it away again.

I move back and the team move to block the others. "Thanks." I turn to it and I flip though the pages until I find the elements. I brighten. "The elements! It's just as I thought. They were here all along!" I turn and go to show the others. "We found the elements."

The others barely even seem to acknowledge my words.

Halle is wiping the boulder.

L is just leaning against part of the broken wall.

Matsuda is sitting leaning against the boulder.

Near is slightly on the boulder out of Halle's view and is batting at a piece of Matsuda's that stood up.

I frown. "You don't even care do you?" I asks grudgingly.

"No." they all respond.

I sigh. "I didn't think it would happen." I then glare at them. "My friends have turned into complete jerks." I grab the elements and rush over to them. "Necklace" I repeat that one word as I throw the elements onto the others. "And necklace." I put on mine.

"But Light." Linda comes over. "Aren't you missing someone?"

I look at Matt's element. "Congratulations. You're the new Matt." I throw the element onto her neck.

"What!? But I don't even think I can do this." Linda says worriedly.

"Too bad. You're Matt. Now let's go to get this over with!" I take the lead and the others follow.

But I have to help Halle push the boulder to just outside.

Once all outside we find Discord waiting.

"So you found the elements." Discord says.

"That's right and we are going to use them to beat you!" I say moving forward.

There are some people who need help as they are trapped between some ballerina dancing dogs.

"We'll help as many as we can." Dad says. "You guys take care of him." He leaves with the others.

Discord turns as if knowing when he's defeated. "Clearly you have overpowered me. I am ready to be defeated." He waves a hand to make a target in front of himself. "Fire when ready."

"Everyone in place." I say.

The others come over with a sound of disinterest.

I turn to look to Linda who is hesitating. "Matt get over here."

She comes over joining us.

"Now let's hurry and finish this so we don't have to talk to each other again." I say.

We concentrate and the elements begin to glow. We are lifted into the air, except Linda but I don't really notice until I open my eyes glowing white with power.

Suddenly just as I thought we were going to do it every drop of power we were creating fades dropping us to the ground.

"What!?" I gasp.

"Sorry. Light." Linda puts Matt's element next to me. "Maybe I should go help the others." She starts to leave and Near trips her with an innocent look then a smirk.

"But it didn't work." I gasp trying to figure this out.

Discord claps. "Well done. Harmony is officially gone and chaos wins."

"I hate the elements of harmony!" Matsuda growls glaring at his element necklace as best he can.

Near takes his off and tosses it carelessly to the side. "Garbage."

Halle swoops in. "Mine!" She steals Near's element as it lands on the ground.

"Mine's working." L says glancing to his then turns to me. "There must be something wrong with yours."

I sigh.

"I don't need you!" Matsuda shouts.

I turn to him. "Who are you talking to?" I ask.

"Any of you!" Matsuda says. "I'm out of here!" He turns and leaves.

"Me too." Near also leaves.

"I have much better things to do." L says also leaving.

"Humph!" Halle picks up Wilbur and carries him off.

"Fine!" I snap. "Leave! See if I care! With friends like you who needs….." I pause glancing around myself sadly. "Enemies…" I lower my head with a sad sigh as my heart breaks. I close my eyes letting a tear fall. I turn and head for a walk before I head home head down. I hardly notice myself turning fully grey skipping over the tinted grey look.

Harmony is truly over it seems.

"Oh come now Light this is your new home." Discord says gestures to the area around us.

I slightly look and all I see is chaos. I turn away with a sigh. "Not anymore." I head on my way home.

Discord cheers behind me but I ignore him.

I'm not fully sure where I'll go but surely anywhere except here." I head upstairs to my room planning to pack only to curl up on my bed upset not wanting to get up ever again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven: The minions!

No one's P.O.V.

The world has fallen under chaos and everyone has at least a grey tint to them.

Everyone falling under Discord's rule.

The elements of harmony are now used to turn any who oppose Discord to stone using them as elements of disharmony now. The elements seem to have made the elements discorded owners immortal.

Light's P.O.V.

I can't say how long it's been. I haven't actually kept track.

And sometimes Discord messes with my perception of time.

But I now live in Discord's castle along with the other elements.

I either hide out in my room or go for a stroll around the castle.

In the library of books that you never know which book is real and which book will try to eat your face.

There is six statues of six people and for some reason I cry every time I look at them.

I don't know why. I can't remember what was so important about them just like the three plants in my room I care for the best I can like they are precious to me for some reason I don't remember. I barely remember Mello talking about the grey being people being discorded but I didn't really pay attention that well as soon after he too got he own grey tint.

Mello and Near argue a lot and can't stand each other as at first Near was the main one causing most of the arguments with Mello before Mello too got his grey tint.

Near is quite cruel to others and he even will torture you even to death if he so chooses.

Matsuda…. Well I don't really want to get into the gruesome details of what he does to those that laugh.

Halle keeps going out digging up more and more rocks and boulders saying they are different kinds of gems then spends her time rubbing against them like a lover. She is quite dusty and she doesn't care even as she gets more dusty.

L sometimes asks about the so called gems Halle collects.

She happily goes on for hours about them but L shows no real interest.

For the most part it's now hard to tell if L is lying or not since he got so much better at it.

Matt hangs around an old abandoned building that isn't Whammy's house but he insists that it is. He betrays a lot of people even when he's playing one of Discords games. He saves one but has to leave the other behind.

During his games Discord laughs even harder.

Pretty much everyone seems to have forgotten what life was like before Discord but a few remember.

L and Matt being the main ones and possibly the only ones that remember anything on what it was like before Discord.

One day an old woman with two small pigtails and a dress wanders in the castle.

Her face is in a frown.

L walks along beside her telling her probably lies of sweet nothings making her smile.

I know that L isn't interested in her as I can see on his face so I can't say why he can be nice to people even if he's lying about things.

The woman pauses and looks at me. She looks like she is sure she knows me but can't seem to remember where or who I am exactly. Her eyes go to being in a down mood and leaves the castle.

Later I heard she died and lucky for her Matsuda was burying a person who dared to laugh at him, alive so he added her to be buried with the person he is burying alive.

It's for the best so Discord can't use her body like a puppet trapping her soul unable to do anything but watch for as long as Discord decides to keep the body.

There is an older man that just dances around like he's a young one again but he's not and I'm sure that he is lucky that he is grey or else he would have thrown out his back or something otherwise.

There is also a tired man, I think I heard him say his name is Aizawa, carrying around an unconscious man always walking doing laps around the castle trying while trying to protect the unconscious male I doubt will ever awaken from the crowns trying to peck at the unconscious one as if wanting to peck him to pieces.

He also talks to the crows. "No you can't have Ide. He's my friend. You can't have him. Don't worry Ide. Discord said he'd make everything all better when we finish the laps."

I think he's on five hundred thousand laps so far.

One night, I think it's night since it's pretty much impossible to tell for sure now, Matt comes into my room and comes over to me as I am sitting on my bed.

He looks upset. He throws himself into my arms sobbing. "Oh Light!" He whimpers. "I can't take it anymore!" He cries. "Discord said he would change everything back to normal on one condition." He sniffles then keeps sobbing. "But I can't kill anyone I care for!" He sobs to me. "However I just want things to go back to the way they were! I want Halle to be generous again! I want Near to be kind again! I want Matsuda to smile and laugh again! I want L to be honest again!" He cries. "But I can't do it! I can't kill my best friend!"

I stare at him confused as I know he still cares about certain people even if he is disloyal to us but what he is saying is confusing me.

Since when was Halle generous?

Or L being honest.

Or further more Near being nice or even Matsuda smiling and laughing!

I let him cry himself to sleep then I go for a walk thinking over his words. I find myself staring at the statues.

That's when it comes to me.

The statues… Falcon and the other previous owners of the elements!

The plants… Mom, dad and Sayu!

The way everything was before this!

I find my body going back to normal loosing it's grey look so I don't even have a tinted grey look.

We can defeat Discord and return everything to normal!

I just need to snap the others back to reality.

Suddenly Discord appears and taps my head.

I feel a sharp pain go through my body like a shock wave rushing through my body from my head to my toes.

"Oh Light. You won't defeat me. Just like those other times I let you awaken you will always come back to me." He snickers. "Just sometimes I like to see that return of hope and determination light back up in your eyes."

….. I don't know how long it's been….. Sometimes Discord messes up my perception of time so I gave up on keeping track.

It seems we the elements have been called to action.

Someone is opposing Discord.

We gather our elements and head out to turn whoever it is to stone like all the other times before.

Forever in this world of never ending chaos and people growing old while we stay the same.

AN:

Next chapter is the second ending.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cookies!

Mello.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight: Return to harmony!

Light's P.O.V.

I hardly notice Mello come in.

"Light?" He speaks.

I turn my head away.

He sighs. "Light don't be like this. Everyone needs your help."

"There's no point." I sigh. "Harmony is gone forever."

Mello's angered glare I can feel quite strongly. He comes over to the edge of my bed. "Light." He says with a growl in his voice. "Don't you remember what you told me?" He says slightly glaring down at me. "That friendship is worth so much it's priceless?" He says.

I sigh. "It's worthless now."

Suddenly he slaps me making me jump.

"Idiot!" He snaps. "Your friends need you now and you are abandoning them!" He snarls as I rub my cheek. He glares right into my eyes. "Remember what you told me when I didn't want to work with Near on anything even though it was important? You told me that if I gave it a try I could find a forever friend and you were right." He says. "You told me to not throw away my friendship." He picks up a framed photo I had knocked down a little earlier and tosses to me making sure I catch it.

I glance to it seeing it's me and the other elements…. Not grey and looking happy.

"Now it's my turn to teach you a lesson I learned during my first while of trying to be friends with Near since you convinced me that it was worth it. Friendship isn't always easy but it's worth fighting for."

I glance up to him then I look back to the picture. "My…. Friends…" I say to myself.

Then I blink and I feel warmth in my body again as the memories of the good times with my friends come back and how everything was before.

I notice, since my hands are holding the picture in the picture frame, that my body gets rid of the grey turning back to normal. I look up to Mello with renewed hope and determination.

He smiles seeing the change.

I put the picture on my bed and I hug Mello. "Thank you." I say to him.

"Well enough of this." He slips out of my arms. "We have more important things to deal with."

I nod and we race downstairs. "I think I have a book that might help us." I find the book easily on dark magic since it's black with clear gem colored writing on the spine saying 'dark magic.'. I flip through the pages until I find it. "Here it is." I begin to read out loud. "Discorded. A condition in which grey appears on the person and turns them opposite of their true selves."

"Well at least we know what's going on now." Mello says.

I read further skipping over more of the description of it until I find the cure. "There is one way to cure them." I say with a smile. "A simple spell to remind them about the friendship they hold dear."

Mello nods determined. "Let's do this!"

I put the book away and we race out to find the others.

L is leaning against a house on the outskirts of town he is eating a strawberry but since he is discorded and the world is being plunged into chaos he seems to reverse the bite when he goes to bite it again but in his view of the world he must have believed he ate it all as he carelessly tosses it away. "So I tried to defeat Discord but none o my so called friends would even try to help." He complains to Watari who is dancing as he has the grey tint to him.

I'm sure that if this was him not discorded he'd have thrown out his back or something.

"L!" I call his name making him slightly jump then turn to me. I stand proud. "I'm here to fight for our friendship!"

L slightly rolls his eyes. "Oh _now_ you want to fight!" He leaps to his feet and pretends to be battling an unseen enemy. "Where were you when I was against Discord!?"

I tackle him pinning him to the ground even as he slightly struggles. "Snap out of it! You are not a lair!" I use my magic bringing my hand up slightly while putting my forehead against his closing my eyes for a moment.

L freezes and once I am sure the spell is cast I back up enough to look at him opening my eyes no longer casting the spell.

He closes one eye and the grey disappears turning him back to normal.

I get off of him.

He sits up bringing a hand to his head. "Wha? What happened?"

"L! you're back to normal!" I say happy that it worked.

"Light!" L gets to his feet then he looks down. "I had a vision of us all fighting. I couldn't handle the truth so I started to lie." He looks up at me hopeful I'll forgive him. "Can you forgive me?"

I smile and move over to hug him. "I already have." I assure him.

He smiles and hugs me back.

We pull apart after a moment.

"Now let's get going and get everyone so we can defeat Discord." I say.

L nods with determination.

We take off to find the others Mello tagging along.

Who first?

I think that Matsuda is the closest.

We head to Matsuda's place and sure enough he's there.

He turns to us with a glare obviously ready to fight if he has to.

We move in and Mello is able to hold him back.

I begin casting the spell and raise my hand to by his head.

He suddenly stops struggling as his eyes widen. He changes from grey to normal and Mello releases him. "Light! L! Mello!" He gasps. "What in the world happened? I'm confused."

"You were turned the opposite of your true self by Discord." Light explains.

Matsuda looks away. "The balloon garden….. They were all laughing at me then a Discord balloon showed up and joined in. After that some of the balloons turned into the other elements faces as they also joined in." He says just loud enough to be heard. "I couldn't take being laughed at so I didn't want anything to do with it."

"It's alright." Light says with a gentle smile. "Discord seems to have used our weaknesses to make us become discorded. You should know we wouldn't laugh at you."

Matsuda perks up with a smile and nods.

"Let's go. We still have more elements to find and change back to normal." Mello says.

We take off heading to find the next person.

Halle is next since her place is the closest.

Luckily she only has Wilbur still and jumps out in front of it to protect it.

Mello races to the boulder to distract her so L or Matsuda can possibly restrain her if needed while I cast the spell.

"No! what are you doing!?" She demands glaring at Mello. "Get away from my gem!"

Matsuda grabs her arms and I cast the spell like I did on Matsuda.

Once done she's released as she turns back to normal.

She pushes the boulder out the front door letting it roll off to wherever. She looks back at us. "Let us never speak of this again." She says.

"We have two more to change back." I take the lead as we head to find the other two. I expected to go find Near but instead we found Matt protecting an old abandoned building probably it's something else in Matt's eyes. "Matt!" I say glad that we found him anyways.

"I will protect Whammy's house from anyone! It will crumble without me!" Matt says in a way that says he won't back down.

"But we need your element. Loyalty." Halle points out.

Matt rolls his eyes. "Pfft. Loyalty? You have got to be kidding me. Tokyo is a disaster. I'm staying at Whammy's where everything is awesome."

"How can he possibly think that building is Whammy's house?" Halle wonders out loud.

"The same way you thought that the boulder was a diamond?" L points out.

Halle looks embarrassed. "I thought we were to never speak of that again." She slightly hisses out.

"Well no time to waste. Let's get going." Mello charges at Matt tackling him.

But Matt shoves the other off of him.

L and the rest of us move in.

Matt turns with a glare.

L grabs him trying to restrain him.

Mello helps out and Matt can't get free.

Matt struggles. "Let me go! I don't need you guys!"

I move in to cast the spell and I do.

Matt turns back to normal like the others and the two release him. He looks worried. "Did we defeat Discord?" He asks slightly panicked.

"Not yet. But we will. There is one element we still need to snap out of being discorded." I explain.

Matt looks at the group. "Near." He says.

I nod. "Yes."

"We may need some ropes. I doubt enough of us will have space to hold him down." Mello points out.

"Oh yeah." Matt nods. "He was trained to fight by the best fighters ever who raised him. The greatest criminals ever A and BB. Only one of them can take down ten people at once armed with guns and the one against them armed with a single knife."

I had seen Near fight to take down bad guys before and he can win pretty easily especially if he wants to or has a reason to fight.

He is a good fighter so we'll need a good way to restrain him. He is a really good fighter but not everyone can win every battle.

We find some rope and head to find Near gathering the rest of the team as we go along filling them in on what we can about being discorded.

Mello peers around in Near's house since it's locked and Mello has the spare key. He comes back out. "He's not here." He says with a slight shrug.

"Without Near we can't use the elements to defeat Discord." I say worriedly. "Where could he be?"

"If he doesn't want to be found. It's close to damn impossible to find him. Well you could actually say it's impossible. Anyone from Whammy's knows that well." Matt explains.

"I hope that's not the case right now." I say as we look for any clues as to where Near could be.

We begin to look around for him.

But with all this chaos and random things that just don't seem right it's starting to get harder and harder to figure out where exactly we are.

"How are we supposed to find Near in all this chaos?" Matt questions.

"We don't have to." Matsuda speaks. "Because he's right there." He points to a roof.

We look and sure enough Near is laying on the roof just chilling.

I brighten that we've found him so we can bring him back to normal but then my face falls when I don't notice a way up.

Near probably got up there and got rid of the way up to not be bugged.

"But how do we get up there?" I question.

The others look around uncertain.

Misa appears suddenly even though she wasn't in our group before. "Why not use one of the ropes you guys grabbed?" She offers an answer.

I look at her wondering how stupid she can be. "If we did that it would just end up hurting him when we pull him down." I point out.

It sinks into her mind and backs off. "Oh."

I look back to Near. "Maybe I can talk him down." I move forward then pause glancing back. "Anyone good at lasso?" I ask. "As soon as I get him down we need to restrain him so I can cast the spell."

L nods grabbing one of the ropes. "As long as someone else can hold the ropes since we'll need at least two then I'm sure I could do it."

I nod and move forward. "Near!"

Near turns to look to me.

"Come on down." I call to him.

Near turns away. "No."

"But we just wanted to talk to you." I try again.

"I said no." He doesn't even seem to care one bit.

I think.

The usual trying to get him down by telling him that we need to talk to him or something won't work so what could?

"Light." Halle speaks and I turn to her. "Near doesn't like to be thought of as a weak helpless child." She tells me.

I smile and nod as the words form in my mind. I turn back to Near determined. "Or you know. You could stay up there like a weak helpless child." I say starting to turn away.

Near reacts this time and turns with a glare. "What did you just say?" He growls.

I turn back to him. "You're looking to be a pretty weak and helpless child right now." I say.

He growls and jumps down landing on his feet.

"Now!" I move out of the way and L throws a lasso.

Near dodges it with a glare. "Forget it!" He growls as he realizes our plan to restrain him. He turns and dashes off.

We chase after him.

"If we don't catch him Discord wins." I say as we continue to run after Near.

L quickly makes another lasso then throws it.

It hits target wrapping around Near.

Mogi takes the rope but Near keeps moving and Mogi is unable to stop it practically being dragged.

I toss L the other rope. "Last rope. Make it count."

And L does.

We official have Near restrained enough that Misa, who ran off finding more rope, gave us the extra two ropes we needed to fully restrain him.

The strongest of our group has to hold the ropes.

Four people as Near struggles.

"Forget it! I don't need any of you!" Near growls.

I move in to cast the spell.

Near glares at me then turns his head pausing in his struggling.

My hand gets close to his head as the spell is cast.

He opens his eyes that widen then he changes back to normal.

The four holding the ropes drop them then we get Near out of the ropes.

Near shakes his head then looks to me with eyes half open. "What happened?" He then moves closer. "Did we defeat Discord?"

We get a group hug glad we are all alright now.

But we cut it short seeing a line of ballerina dogs go by.

"Maybe it's too early for a group hug." I say and the others make sounds of agreement.

We grab the elements and head to look for Discord once we make sure we found them all.

Discord is sitting on an evil throne at the top of the hill watching chaos around him. He laughs then creates a cup to get some cola from a nearby snow cone cloud. He drinks the glass then acts like the actual drink was the cup. He shrugs and tosses it back.

It explodes into flying pigs.

"Discord!" I call.

Discord looks annoyed at us. "Oh. You again?"

"You couldn't separate our friendship for long!" L tells him.

"Oh L don't lie to me." Discord says. "I was the one that made you a lair." He uses magic to grab L's element of harmony stone bring him up to float in front of him. He then does the same with the other elements except me.

I glare at Discord then I use my magic to it's fullest potential to teleport to the others. I use my element magic to create a force field around the elements then I bring them back to the ground.

Where the force field touches the ground it turns back to normal grass.

"You aren't going to win this one Discord!" I say with a smirk.

"Oh gag." Discord says as if it's something disgusting. "Fine. Use your magic of." He raises his hands to do air quotations. "Frenamies." He then leans back to sit tall in the throne. "But make it quick as I am missing some very excellent chaos."

"Ready?" I ask the other elements.

"Wait!" Matsuda says.

We all look.

He's under a cotton candy storm cloud taking in as much of the chocolate milk raining down that he can.

We wait watching him with a 'really?' face.

He quickly rejoins us now done as he looks ready to fight.

The rest of us turn back to Discord ready to fight him.

Discord rolls his eyes at us.

We concentrate to start using the elements magic.

It's actually working this time!

I can feel the elements true power coursing through me and that special link between us when we use the elements is connected.

The elements each begin to let out a glow that feels warm and welcome around us.

Discord blinks in surprise. "What's this?"

One by one we open our eyes that are now softly glowing white with power.

We tilt our heads back and the rainbow spiral appears only to turn after going up a little now as a straight rainbow heading for Discord.

"No!" Discord tries to struggle as he turns to stone from his feet up. He ends up completely stone in the end.

A rainbow goes over the town then it flashes turning everything back to normal.

Us the elements are lowered to the ground as the magic fades.

The unbalanced Discord stone falls onto it's side.

We won! We defeated Discord!

The world is back to normal.

Of course there's a big celebration to celebrate the defeat of Discord.

It's nice and even when things get tough true friends can make it through together.

The end.


End file.
